Vehicles can have several types of devices for processing content. Some examples of devices include conventional radios, satellite radios, audio systems, video systems, entertainment systems, Telematics systems, and navigations systems. The devices can be installed in the vehicle when manufactured or can be aftermarket units added later in the vehicle. The devices can handle various forms of content, such as media, audio, video, radio broadcast, satellite broadcast, television broadcast, Global Position System (GPS) data, and navigation data. To deliver the content to a passenger in the vehicle, the devices have certain processing capabilities, such as storing, rendering, encoding, decoding, transcoding, parsing, encrypting, decrypting, streaming, communicating, and playing capabilities.
Providers of digital media, such as music and videos, use several techniques to restrict or control the acquisition, storage, transfer, and/or processing of the digital media. These restrictive techniques can be referred to as Digital Rights Management (DRM) schemes. Some examples of restrictive techniques include Serial Copy Management System (SCMS), Macrovision, Helix DRM, Steam, iTunes™ (which incorporates Apple's FairPlay DRM for content downloaded through the iTunes™ Music Store), Windows Media DRM (WMDRM) that protects Windows Media Audio or Video content and is implemented in Windows Media Player, OMA DRM system used by the Open Mobile Alliance, Real Networks, Sony's DRM technology OpenMG, MMK Secure Stream, Digital Transmission Content Protection (DTCP), Content Protection for Recordable Media (CPRM), High-Bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP), and Digital Transmission Copy Protection over Internet Protocol (DTCP-IP).
While the subject matter of the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. The figures and written description are not intended to limit the scope of the inventive concepts in any manner. Rather, the figures and written description are provided to illustrate the inventive concepts to a person skilled in the art by reference to particular embodiments, as required by 35 U.S.C. §112.